Lion King: We Are One
by LionLover23
Summary: A month later after war, Kovu and Kiara have three cubs, who are just as playful and mischeivious as their family. They experience slight romance, some drama, and most of all: ADVENTURE! Rated T for safety! Image belongs to the owner who drew this.
1. The Birth of a New

Claws scraped the ground beneath it. A loud roar erupted from the royal cave. I bet you all know what's happening because this happened so many other times. Two lions waited outside the cave.

One was calm and the other was worried like sick. "Please be alright Kiara, please be alright." Kovu whispered as he started pacing. The roars got louder. Simba looked at his new son-in-law. It has been exactly a month or more since the war and when he found out that Kiara was pregnant, he gave his daughter a **very **long lecture.

"Kovu, relax. She'll be fine. My daughter will be fine before you know it." The dark brown lion looked up and sighed. "Okay, okay." The two lions heard one more last roar before silent.

They both looked at each other before looking back at the cave. Rafiki made his way out the cave, a smile plastered on his face. "Kovu, you may see your cubs now." Cubs. There was more than one?

The young lion nodded at the baboon before slowly entering the cave. All eyes were now on him. But he didn't mind it, it never bothered him. Vitani watched her brother making his way to his mate and cubs.

If only her true love came back to life.

Kovu nuzzled his mate tenderly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Kovu. Come look at our precious cubs." The golden lioness rubbed her tongue against three backs and all turned, revealing adorable looking cubs. One cub was brown, just like his father. His paws were a light creamy color, just like Nala's. Another cub was light golden, just like his mother. He took after his mother's ear rimes and his father's dark brown hair tuft.

Finally, there was little creamy colored little girl. Her fur was almost white. She took after Vitani's tuft on her head, making her look like the lioness. Kovu smiled, "They're all beautiful. Have you thought of names yet?"

Kiara was quiet before answering, "Yes. I always liked the name Hasani. Because he looks just like his daddy. And the other, Jabari. You can name our daughter."

Kovu thought for a while before a name popped in his head. "How about Aziza? It means precious. I think it suits her very well."

"I like it.", the golden lioness looked up, "Mom, Daddy. Come see your new grand cubs." Simba and Nala approached their daughter and took a peek at the mewling cubs. Nala smiled, "So cute. I remember when Kiara to look like that."

The new mother bumped heads with her mother, "Oh mom. What do you think of them daddy?" The king smiled, "I think they are wonderful. That little girl of yours will grow up and be pretty, just like her mom."

Kiara blushed in embarrassment. Another sound of pawsteps were heard as Vitani looked at her nephews and niece. "They're so adorable. Hey, that little girl over there looks just like me."

Kovu chuckled at his sister, "She sure does. But I hope nobody won't confuse her as _your _daughter." He replied playfully. The lioness playfully punched her brother, "Whatever. I wonder what eye color they'll have."

"Whatever they'll have, I'll love them all the same." Kiara said as she licked her cubs once again.

* * *

**Okay, let me get some things through.**

**In this story, Kovu and Vitani ARE related. They have the same mother, but different fathers, which none of them are Scar. In this story, there will be violence. When? Wherever it will lead me to. Short, I know, but the further the story goes, the longer the chapters will be. **

**I've had this story on my mind now for a while so here it is! Please review and I'll update soon!**


	2. Bonding and Memories

_One week later..._

Vitani watched her three nephews and niece sleep soundly. She really wanted to play with them, but they weren't old enough to go outside yet. But, they managed to open their eyes.

Jabari took after his grandmother's blue eyes. Hasani had deep green eyes. And little Aziza had her mother's brown eyes.

Right now, it was just Kiara and Vitani who were up in the beautiful morning. The two bonded as soon as they met. "So Kiara, how does it feel to have cubs?", the dark tanned lioness asked. Kiara smiled, "Great. I feel so mature now. I can't wait to see them up and walking when they get older."

Vitani chuckled, "They sure are cute.", she looked down, "I wish I had cubs." Kiara's face softened, "Did you had a crush on anyone? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"No no, it's fine. I'm sure you know him. His name w-was K-Kopa." Saying his name was just as hard as trying to forget about him. But Vitani couldn't just forget about him like that.

Kiara remembered her brother. She thought of him all the time. She remembered his death as if it was yesterday...

* * *

_Flashback:_

Kiara and Kopa happily played with each other, with no worries in the world. Kiara tackled her older brother, sitting on top of his chest. The golden cub held her head high and proud, "I won."

Kopa laughed, "Whatever sis."

The siblings both heard pawsteps behind them. Kopa turned his head and saw that it was Vitani. She looked happy.

"Hey Kopa. Mother says she wants us to play in the Outlands together. Something about her keeping an eye on you."

The golden prince smiled, "Sure thing. Can Kiara come?" The cub shook her head, "Nope. Just me and you."

Kiara frowned. Kopa nuzzled his sister, "I promise I'll be right back." Kiara hopped off his chest, "Alright big brother. I love you." Kopa petted the young cub, "I love you too."

"Oh barf. C'mon Kopa, let's go!" The two cubs ran off to the Outlands, laughing and giggling on the way. Kiara didn't like to be by herself. So, being the little sister, she quietly followed the two.

_Kopa and Vitani:_

"Why are we playing here? Couldn't we just play where we were?" Kopa asked confused. Vitani shrugged, "I don't know. Mother said for us to play here. Then she would...watch us?"

Kopa kept his guard up. Something didn't seem right about this. "Well okay, but it's time to prove who's tougher!" He tackled the blue eyed cub without warning. They both tried pinning one another down.

Zira watched. Her plan was now motion. Her daughter led the prince to the Outlands, now for the next part. She lifted her head, "Nuka!" A scrawny light brown cub quickly approached the lioness, "Yes mother?"

"Take Vitani with you. I need to have a talk with that _prince_." She said the last part as if it was rotten meat. _Don't worry my beloved. Once I kill Kopa, Kovu will be heir to the throne! _she thought evilly.

Nuka nodded, "Anything for you mother!"

He ran off over to the playing cubs, who Vitani seemed to be the winner. "I won! You lose!" Kopa playfully growled, "Only because I was distracted!" Vitani noticed her brother stood over them, smiling.

"What do you want?"

"Mother wants to see you." He lifted the tanned cub by the scruff and ran off, leaving Kopa by himself. Vitani growled, "Let go of me! Why couldn't she come herself?"

Nuka dropped her on the dusty ground, "Because wanted me too. She wants to have a talk with Kopa." Vitani growled again. "Whatever, I'm going back."

* * *

Zira watched as the prince looked around for his friend. She smiled viciously, "Now for the bloody part." she whispered. The tanned lioness emerged from the shadows and approached Kopa.

He looked up at Zira and his heart almost stopped. His parents always told him to stay away from her. They say she was full of evil, just like Scar. She glared, "Why Kopa, why are you at here? So...alone?" she asked evilly. The golden cub whimpered, "Nuka took Vitani from me. She wanted us to play and-"

"She didn't want to play with you, you pathetic little kitten! She USED you."

That stabbed him right in the heart. How could his friend do this? "U-Used me for what?"

Zira raised a paw, "For this!" She swiped at the young, leaving four bloody claw marks on his cheek. He yowled in pain. This is when he knew he should be getting help.

He started running away from the evil lioness, but she was hot on his trail. "HELP! HELP!" He felt his hind legs being clawed at. He screamed in pain once again.

But no one could hear him.

Zira laughed in joy at her victim. He was suffering. Just like how she lost Scar. Kopa started crying, "W-W-Why are you doing this? W-What did I-I do to you?" Zira roared, "You took my Kovu's place as future king! You shall now pay!"

"NOOOO!"

Zira delivered the final blow to his head and neck. The golden cub stopped moving as well breathing. Just as she was about to celebrate, she felt a large lion pin her down roughly. It was Simba.

(**I think you guys know what happens next)**

* * *

_Kiara and Vitani:_

"I miss him." Vitani whispered. Aziza blindly crawled away from her brothers, making her way to Vitani. She stopped at her stomach and quickly fell asleep. Kiara and Vitani looked at each other before "Awwing."

Simba and Nala approached their daughter, having concerned looks on their faces. Kiara noticed this, "Hi Mom, hi Daddy. What's wrong?" Simba cleared his throat before speaking, "Have you and Kovu chosen the future king or queen? The ceremony will commence shortly now."

The golden lioness had completely forgotten all about the ceremony! "Um uh..." Kiara eyed her three cubs. They all looked fit and healthy to be a king or queen. "I-I choose...Jabari. Wait! No, Hasani. Ugh!"

Kovu padded in the royal den, "Its okay Kiara, I'll help you pick." Minutes later, the couple had finally chosen. "We choose...Aziza as the new Queen." Kiara announced.

Simba and Nala smiled, "Wise chose Kiara." Nala commented. On cue, Rafiki slowly made his way in the cave. "Has de king and queen chosen?"

Kovu nodded, "Yes. We choose Aziza." The old baboon smiled before walking over small creamy cub near Vitani. He cracked open a fruit and rubbed the juice across her forehead. He finally grabbed a handful of dust and sprinkled it on her. She sneezed.

He lifted up the small cub in his arms and walked off. As he reached the point of Pride Rock, he lifted Aziza high above the animals. A bright light shone on her. Mufasa looked down from the heavens at his great granddaughter. Kiara and Kovu nuzzled each other as they watched the ceremony.

* * *

**I know, boring! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Let's Go Exploring

_One month later..._

An excited creamy colored cub ran out of the cave in excitement. The sun was just starting to rise, shining brightly in all its glory. "C'mon Daddy, you'd said we can watch the sunrise together."

Kovu chuckled as he walked out of the cave, "Calm down Aziza, let's wait for your brothers." The cream cub groaned. "But take forever! Let's go!" Jabari and Hasani soon left the cave, glaring at their sister. "Hey, don't expect us to be up all the time." Jabari snarled.

Aziza rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Let's go Daddy!"

The cub ran past her father and stopped at the peak of Pride Rock. Kovu stopped and sat next to his daughter. Jabari and Hasani watched in awe as the sun rose. The sky was a deep red-orange, slowly becoming blue.

"Woahhh." the cubs said in unison. A familiar sound of pawsteps interrupted them, "Beautiful isn't it?" The voice belonged to Kiara. Kovu nuzzled his mate, "It is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you."

Kiara giggled, "You are so cheesy."

"The Pridelands looks beautiful. And it all belongs me and you." Kovu said as he stared out in the open. Jabari sensed a presence sneaking behind him. Two voices giggled. The golden cub smirked to himself, "I know you guys are there, give it up already."

The two voices groaned as they approached their friend. One cub had a peach colored coat with a ran underbelly and paws. She had deep orange eyes. Her name was Hadiyah. The other cub had an almond pelt with a creamy underbelly and paws with brown eyes. Her name was Tabia and both of the cubs are sisters.

"Man, I thought we could get you. C'mon sis." said the peach cub. Tabia followed her sister down the steps of Pride Rock.

Kiara nuzzled her cubs affectionately, "Go on cubs, go play with your friends." They ran down the steps and followed their friends. Tabia and Hadiyah heard this and turned their attention to the three, "Hey guys! What were you doing?"

"Oh you know, just watching the sunrise with mom and dad. Nothing special." Aziza replied, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Well guess what guys? Me and Tabia found this awesome place far away from the here. Wanna check it out with us?" Hadiyah said. The three royal cubs all looked at each other, deciding whether or not to go. It could mean getting lost, but then again, they're cubs.

"Sure! Where is it?" Jabari replied. The two sisters walked up north, "Follow us."

* * *

**Before I forget, everyone go check out gary2000's stories. They are great and deserve reviews! Don't forget to leave a review everyone!**


	4. Exploring Went Badly

The cubs walked up north to their destination. Each step they took was getting more exciting than the other.

It was tricky, they managed to escape the lionesses' watchful eyes. Aziza noticed that they were leaving the Pridelands. She knew that because she saw a dry, dessert-like area infront of her.

"Where are we?" Hasani asked. Tabla smiled, "I don't know, but it looks awesome. C'mon, let's go check it out!" The cubs followed the sisters out on the barren wasteland, where they suddenly became hot. Burning hot.

Jabari began panting, "Geez, it's hot! I-I need water!"

Aziza giggled at her brother, "Relax bro, we lions can go a long period of time without water. You'll be fine." The golden cub let his tongue hang out, still breathing heavily.

Hadiyah observed the new area. There were large termite mounds as high as it can go. There was no water in sight and some dead grass. "This is so cool. I wonder what's inside those giant rocks..."

"Well sis, let's go!"

The almond colored cub followed her sister inside the large termite mounds, leaving the three cubs to themselves. Aziza flicked her tail in excitement, "I'm always up for adventure! Whadyya say guys?"

"I'll go. Besides it looks dark in there and you know how much I love the dark." Hasani said proudly. They both faced Jabari, who nodded quickly. "Yeah, but only because I don't wanna look like a scaredy cat."

"So it's settled. Let's go!"

The three cubs started running inside in one the termite mounds, but quickly stopped. Their eyes widened in unison at the sight. With light still outside, they saw tiny termites marching in rows, appearing to be working. Lots of dirt and dust flew in the air, making it harder for them to breath.

Aziza slowly walked further and further in the mound. Jabari and Hasani followed their sister as they looked around.

"This."

"Is."

"COOL!"

The creamy cub's ears suddenly flicked. "Brothers, did you hear that?" Nothing but silence filled their ears. Jabari shook his head, "No. You must be hearing things."

He suddenly felt something rub against his back. Something weird.

The cub started to tremeble in slight fear, "Guys, I think we should leave. Now."

"Oh relax-" Aziza was interrupted when she heard two loud pitched screams. She widened her eyes, "Tabia! Hadiyah!" She started running in the direction of where the screams came from. Jabari and Hasani followed their sister.

"Get away from us!"

Help!"

Aziza climbed up the wall of one termite mound and stopped. Hadiyah cowered in fear. Her sister was in the jaws of something, but its body was covered in the darkness. All you could see was it's bloody red eyes.

'L-L-Let my sister go, you big meanie!" she shouted. The figure cackled evilly. "I don't think so. It looks like you brought me some sweet lion cub sandwich. Ha ha ha ha!"

Aziza just stood there not knowing what to do. It had her friend in it's jaws, so what the heck was she supposed to do? But she had to save Tabia, otherwise she'll die.

The creamy cub tried to hide all her fear and marched right up to the figure bravely, "Hey! Put my friend down!" It cackled once more, "Or what? You're the princess of the Pridelands so you can't do NOTHING to me! Ha!"

"Wait...how did you I was the princess?"

"I secretly watch you and your family. Everytime you sleep, I'm right there watching you. Now if you don't mind, I must be tending to dinner." Tabia yelped loudly when she felt the sharp teeth pierce her soft belly. Trickles of blood ran down the figure's teeth and on the dusty ground. Aziza felt the urge to hurt it, to stop her friend from feeling pain.

She unsheathed her claws and swiped at one of it's legs, making it growl in pain. It accidently dropped Tabia, who fell to the ground in agonizing pain. Aziza quickly rushed over to her friend before seeing two certain cubs jump on it's back.

Hasani dug his claws deep into it's back, but was unfortunately clawed off. Jabari quickly leaped off the back and back to his friends and siblings. The figure roared loudly, "You cubs will pay for that!"

Hadiyah lifted her sister onto her back and soon ran as fast she can. The royal cubs followed suit. They felt the paws of the figure claw at their hind legs, but they weren't injured badly.

Once they reached outside the termite mound, the figure stopped outside the entrance, still looking at the cubs run. It smiled evilly, "Your daddy thought I was dead huh? I'll show him!"

* * *

**Done and published! What did you guys think? Who did you "it" was? All will be revealed _very _soon! ;) Please go check my other stories if you're interested and read gary2000's stories. They're great and deserve more views and reviews! **


	5. Quick Note

**Hey everyone! I might as well say it...I'm going to put this story on haitus. It's not that I've ran out of ideas, it's just that I lost motivation. And it's not helping the fact that I have so much stories to write and complete, and school. (Screw school)...**

**If you want to talk to me, don't be afraid to do so. I'm also active on Tumblr, my name is TomboyGirl46. Enter at your own risk. Giggity. **

**Until then, goodbye friends!**


End file.
